


Spencer Shrank

by idontknowanyhumans



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Spencer is like three inches tall, Spencer like bites Brendon a couple times, fluffy as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7763626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontknowanyhumans/pseuds/idontknowanyhumans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dude... What the fuck happened?"<br/>"I... Have no idea.."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spencer Shrank

**Author's Note:**

> My friend and I were talking about how cute Spencer would be if he were 3 inches tall, and we both decided to write a one shot separately about it. Here's my rendition of it! Enjoy! <3

Brendon stretched out his arms and yawned as he awoke from his slumber. He dully remembered Spencer, his boyfriend and one of his best friends, calling him the night before, but he didn't remember much about the conversation. He shrugged it off and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He stopped whenever he heard the faint sound of a deep voice. He raised an eyebrow and looked around his surroundings to see what was making the noise, but nothing was in the room with him. He scratched his head feeling a little confused, but got up anyway and walked down to the bathroom to start his shower.

As he scrubbed his body with his favorite cinnamon body wash, he wondered what the noise was in his bedroom. He pondered about the possibilities of having mice, but he knew there weren't any noticeable holes in the walls or in anything else for that matter. He let out a long sigh and closed his eyes as the water poured heavily down his face. 

He dried himself off as he walked back into his bedroom. He tried his best to push the noise out of his mind, but then he heard it again. He took a quick look around the room and stopped at the bedside table. There was something moving on it, but he couldn't really see it from the distance. He slowly walked over to the dresser and crouched down becoming eye-level to whatever it was. Brendon's eyes widened when he noticed that the thing was none other than his boyfriend Spencer Smith.

"Holy shit..." Brendon breathed. Spencer crossed his tiny arms and had, from what Brendon could tell, a cross look on his face.

"'Holy shit' is right!" He exclaimed sounding frustrated. He stomped his tiny foot making Brendon giggle a little. Spencer's face hardened a little more. "Stop laughing at me!" He squeaked. 

"Aw," Brendon cooed scooping his tiny boyfriend into his palm. "Is little Spency mad?" Spencer glared up at Brendon making the other coo even more. Deciding he had enough, he wobbled over to his boyfriend's pointer finger and bit the side of it as hard as he could. Brendon swore, but refrained from flicking his hand. "You fucking prick, why'd you do that?!" He exclaimed furrowing his eyebrows. Spencer had a smug smile on his face.

"I told you to stop laughing at me." He replied simply. The other rolled his eyes.

They sat in a relative silence before Brendon finally decided to break it. 

"Dude... What the fuck happened to you?" The smaller shrugged.

"I.. Have no idea."

"What the fuck did you do?"

"I don't know!" Spencer plopped down in between his boyfriend's spread fingers and let out a small huff. "This fucking sucks." Brendon hummed a reply and gently ran a finger through Spencer's hair.

"You still look cute, Spencey," He cooed. Spencer's cheeks flushed light pink.

"Th-thanks.."


End file.
